1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a so-called xerographic image forming apparatus, an electrophotographic photoreceptor is used as a member for forming an electrostatic latent image by charging the surface by a charging unit, and selectively erasing the charge by imagewise exposure after charging, and currently, an organic electrophotographic photoreceptor is predominantly used.